To Be or Not To Be ?
by Karin-Chii
Summary: Yuuki Cross, after finding out that she was a pure blood in the family she began to realize her feeling for both Zero and Kaname and had to choose between the two...will she stay as a vampire or will she try to turn back into a human?
1. Chapter 1 : Leaving the Academy

Warning: _For all of you who didn't watch Vampire Knight Guilty, I suggest you to watch it, it's soo good :3. Like seriously its really good, though I hated the ending but yeah, lots of dramas. This story will take place in between Vampire Knight Guilty, soo..if you didn't watch it.. here's Wiki._

_**Wikipedia:**_ _The primary character of the series is Yuki Cross, a naive but energetic human, who is the introductory narrator, she is supported by childhood friend and vampire hunter Zero Kiryu and her crush Kaname Kuran. The story is set in a school environment and originally the cast is divided into human and vampire students, but after the main three characters are eventually revealed to be vampires, the story moves away from the school environment in the second arc. Zero Kiryu's revelation as a vampire drives the first half of the first arc and the second half is driven by Yuki's revelation to be a vampire. In spite of the secrets held by the two former humans, Kaname is the character with the most secrets, which appear to be the focus of the beginning of the second arc. While initially developing the characters, Hino reported that though Kaname was created earlier, at every step in the characters' creations, she found it difficult to maintain a balance between Kaname and Zero as she struggled with fears of the former overshadowing the latter._

**Karin-Chii: Hello everyone! So I've decided to start on a new story along with Sugar Sugar Rune and Absolute Boyfriend, because Vampire Knight is one of my all time favorite anime! Anyways…let the story of "To be or not to be" begin!**

_It was finally the day I was going to leave Cross Academy for good, the day that Kaname onii-sama was going to take me home. It was long after the war against level E vampires; though lots of things happened it seemed as if it was as peaceful now as it was before anything had happen. I knew before leaving I had to give Zero a farewell, even though I am now a Vampire and his a Vampire Hunter. _

I stared at my nightstand, where I had put my anti-vampire which had turned into a artemis rod during the battle. My hand started moving towards it, trying to grasp it, but it still electric shock me, after all it was a anti-vampire weapon in the first place. _Zero._ I quickly grabbed it anyways even though it stings my hand and place it on my holder that I had since I was a guardian, and dashed out.

"Zero?" I knocked lightly on his dorm room door.

"Yuuki…"Zero said it in a low and lonely voice.

"Zero…open up please…" I continued knocking, "I need to talk to you…"

"Why…we can still talk though the door."

"Zero…"

"You do realize if I open this door, I would have to kill you as well?"

"I…" I held my hands back from knocking any further and continued, "I am leaving today…"

There was a pause for a moment for both of us, a point of silent which we both knew was coming. Then I heard the door being unlocked with Zero opening the door. It seemed like if he got skinnier and paler, but perhaps it had to do with all the things that had been happening.

"You're going with Kaname?" he looked into my eyes, seemed like he hoped for a no.

"Y-yeah…" I looked into he's disappointed eyes then glanced in another direction. "I thought about it for a while…and finally decided…this place isn't where I belong." I scratched my head as I did a fake laugh, "After all, I'm a vampire…a pure blood vampire."

Zero turned his head towards somewhere else and patted on me, "To me, you're not a vampire, your still that human Yuuki."

I shaked my head, "No, the Yuuki you once knew no longer exist, she died. Gone. Forever."

"I don't believe it…" he pasued and glanced back at me, "…unless…"

I turned back as well, "Unless what?"

"…unless you suck my blood to prove that you're a vampire."

I froze for a second, _suck Zero's blood? How irionic, back then I was always the one to offer him blood when he was still a level E, and yet now I am determined to suck his blood to prove my identity._

"Fine…" I turned away but slowly approaches him, as I got closer, my heart started to beat faster, _Zero's blood…how does it taste like? _Slowly, my hand moved up his neck, wrapping my arm around it. Automatically, my body seemed to be moving on its own, desiring his blood. Unaware of what was happening around me. I began to lick a spot and his neck and finally pushing my fangs into his neck.

_Zero's blood. The blood of a vampire hunter. _As blood was passing through my fangs, I could feel his heart beat, his emotions, and the desire of wanting more. I gripped him tighter by the second. _Was this the kind of feeling Zero had each time he sucked my blood? _

Slowly, I pulled my fang out, but since I was still new to this, I left blood dripping on his neck, near his collar shirt.

"Hm, so you really are a vampire huh?" Zero smirked. "I guess next time when I see you; I would have to destroy you as well."

I smiled and looked at him in the eye, "Yes, next time when I return, we will definitely have a battle."

He smiled back saying nothing, I turned and left. Leaving Zero, who is still staring at my shadow, slowly disappearing in a distance.

"Are you ready to go?" Kaname smiled as he walked into the room.

"Yeah." I stared out the window, still wondering whether Zero was still standing there.

"Well, let's get going then, the others are waiting for us." Kaname said as he picked up my luggage.

"Okay." I said, as I got up off the bed and walking towards the door. _Farewell Cross Academy, hello new life._

**Karin-Chii: Just a crappy introduction of the start, trust me as the story progress its going to get better and better like my first story, Absolute Boyfriend. I don't believe in quitting, so no matter what happens I will continue until I feel like ending it (:**

Leave me comments and reviews on how you want me to progress.

TEAM ZERO or TEAM KANAME?

I still haven't decided who Yuuki should choose, but! I like one waaay over the other one, (I just don't feel like telling you which one though since I don't want idks…anyways, **subscribe, favorite, and review! **Because without it, it really unmotivated me to do things. Oh reasons why after a year my stories are still continuing unlike many which just stops right after the first few chapters.

Any questions? Email me at Karinchiii at yahoo (:


	2. Chapter 2 : Kaname

**Karin-Chii: Okay, the funny thing is…this story "To be or not to be" is more towards Kaname's favor at the moment rather than Zero's because for the other story "The Lie of Truth" I inputted more advantage for Zero at the moment. And I don't know, I just kinda felt bad for Kaname haha. **

**Warning, don't need to read the rest of the bolded words if you don't want to, just me commenting how mangas are so far.**

**Fan moment: For all the vampire knight fan out there like me, as you guys know (manga fans) chapter 84 is the last chapter out so far, as waiting for chapter 85 imma just complain…WHY SARA WHHY DID YOU LET ZERO SUCK YOUR BLOOD! NOOOO NOW HES UNDER HER CONTROL. OH TEARS. I really feel bad for Yuuki, having to feed the night class with her pure blood. Stupid Sara! **

**And then there is Kaname, what in the world is he doing? Why is he killing all the pure blood? I mean okay, kill Sara she's pure evil, but then killing all other pure blood? (Okay, im a little okay with that since most pure bloods are evil, but still!) Doing it for "her will", that's just messed up. Okay so maybe **_**they**_** (Kaname & that ancestor girl who created the vampire weapons) were past lovers, but now in this life, he is killing off all pure blood for her, does that mean he still have feelings for her, but then also have feelings for Yuuki?**

**Damn you two timer Kaname.**

**And then there's the hunter's association, I know Sara is the last pure blood left, (damn Kaname, why didn't you kill her off first?) but then that leave no excuse for the hunters association to keep her locked up and safe. **

**I don't even know who to support as of Chapter 84 anymore. But the ending with Yuuki cutting her hair short with her armistice is just TOO COOL! (: I love you Yuuki! =u= and then there's zero finally getting a chance, and the love triangle again. Oh and we're back! I feel like its gonna be a good show on chapter 85.**

Warning: _For all of you who didn't watch Vampire Knight Guilty, I suggest you to watch it, it's soo good :3. Like seriously its really good, though I hated the ending but yeah, lots of dramas. This story will take place in between Vampire Knight Guilty, soo..if you didn't watch it.. here's Wiki._

_**Wikipedia:**_ _The primary character of the series is Yuki Cross, a naive but energetic human, who is the introductory narrator, she is supported by childhood friend and vampire hunter Zero Kiryu and her crush Kaname Kuran. The story is set in a school environment and originally the cast is divided into human and vampire students, but after the main three characters are eventually revealed to be vampires, the story moves away from the school environment in the second arc. Zero Kiryu's revelation as a vampire drives the first half of the first arc and the second half is driven by Yuki's revelation to be a vampire. In spite of the secrets held by the two former humans, Kaname is the character with the most secrets, which appear to be the focus of the beginning of the second arc. While initially developing the characters, Hino reported that though Kaname was created earlier, at every step in the characters' creations, she found it difficult to maintain a balance between Kaname and Zero as she struggled with fears of the former overshadowing the latter._

"Miss Yuuki, the dinner is almost ready."

_Dinner? As a vampire, drinking blood as nutrients what other dinner is there for her to prepare? I mean we are just a bunch of none controllable blood sucking creeps. Food don't have taste for us anyways, I mean honestly what's the whole point of "dinner"?_

"Okay, tell Kaname-sama I'll be down in a few minutes."

The maid nodded her head as she backed up and closed to door.

I walked slowly towards the balcony with my white night gown and took a look out at the sun setting. I lean on the rail and stared into space. _Is this what I am going to do for my eternity? Being stuck with Kaname in this very house, surviving out of blood tablet and Kaname's blood?_

I closed my eyes, didn't want to think anymore beyond this, perhaps I just don't want to face how doll my life is going to be, but I wondered how our parents use to live everyday like if it was the happiest moment of their lives.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

I jumped back and turned around, "Onii-sama!" My heart felt like it was about to jump out, the sudden rush of blood towards my face made me began to blush.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know you would react this much to my presence." Kaname smiled, "Was I not suppose to be here?"

"No, it's not that…" My voice began to drift off as Kanamewrapped his arms around me waist and lowered his head leaning on to my shoulder.

"Cause' you know if you wanted me to leave you alone, I would do anything for you."

My heart started to race a little, but with the wind outside, it brushed my blush away a bit. "I-I didn't …and still don't want you to leave my side onii-sama." I turned around and grabbed one of his hand from my waist and moved it up next to my face and rub my cheeks against it.

Onii-sama smiled gently, "You're the only one that would get to my weakness Yuuki." He then lowered his body as he bent down, here I know you been hungry." He tilted his neck towards the right a little, "Drink some."

I felt something inside me that wanted me to grab him my force and suck his blood, _an monster._ I stopped myself right before my fangs getting close to his neck, "Wait, what about dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Maid-san said something about dinner is ready or something."

"Oh, that." He got up again, "It's just some formal thing I want to do for you so you seem more at home you know. I want you to feel like how you felt when you were a human, getting to eat meals three times a day, not forgetting the human routine."

_Onii-sama, still that very gentle person I knew from Cross-Academy, still that Kaname-sama who risked through everything to protect me, still that onii-sama who caressed for me since when I was born, who protected me from that level E vampire. Who awakened me from being a human._

"Yuuki,"

"Hmm?"

"Did you….have you ever hated me because I turned you into a vampire?"

I shook my head a little, "No," I smiled and pushed him a little bit so I could see his face, "I was already a vampire, already your determined fiancé, and your sister since the very beginning, I should be the one apologizing for making onii-sama having to know all of these truth the whole time, but can't even reveal any of it." I lifted my hand and touched his face gently, "If I knew all these a bit earlier, you wouldn't be this lonely."

"Yuuki, it wasn't your fault…"

"I know, but ever since I met you at cross academy at a young age, ever since onii-sama started coming to our house when I was little, I always see that loneliness in your eyes, the loneliness that I could never fulfill, no matter how hard I try." Tears began falling down out of my eyes slowly, I didn't know what to do.

"Yuuki," Kaname took out his handkerchief and wiped my face, "it's not your fault, I was fine, as long as you were that little happy innocent girl who knew nothing about that dangerous, violent world."

_Onii-sama, why are you always so gentle? I know its not my fault not knowing anything, but thinking about it each time just get me sad knowing that I could have done so much yet I didn't._

"What do you say about us going down stairs and eating dinner, we have a special guest today too."

"A special guest?" I talked slowly as I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah, you will see, lets go." Kaname grabbed me by the legs and carried me like a princess or a wedding bride out of the bedroom down the stairs.

"O-onii-sama!" I blushed.

"Do you not like being carried like this?"

"N-no, I do, its just that…"

"Hmmm?"

"N-nothing."

_I always dreamed of this scene. Onii-sama carrying me like this, being able to smell his scent up close is so dreamy that it doesn't seem like it's real. Do I really deserve this? I mean what have I done for him? He have done everything in the world just for me, and yet I am just here. _

**Karin-Chii: Yeaaah, that's all for today guys. Stay tuned for more, and until then, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW ON THIS ONE! I actually really want to hear what you guys thought of the manga so far as for vampire knights, write it in the review (:**

**Questions questions? Ask me in reviews! X)**

**Finals in 3 days, wish me luck. Then graduation in 10 days. Wish me more luck crossing that stage! Woopies!**

[these rest of the things are just from chapter 1 below haha]

Leave me comments and reviews on how you want me to progress.

TEAM ZERO or TEAM KANAME?

I still haven't decided who Yuuki should choose, but! I like one waaay over the other one, (I just don't feel like telling you which one though since I don't want idks…anyways, **subscribe, favorite, and review! **Because without it, it really unmotivated me to do things. Oh reasons why after a year my stories are still continuing unlike many which just stops right after the first few chapters.

Any questions? Email me at Karinchiii at yahoo (:


End file.
